


Indulge Me

by fringewrites



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Belts, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Hotels, I'm not here to teach sex ed I'm here to get you off, M/M, Mild Blood, Painplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Two Smuts, inadequate lube, invest in real lube guys, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Shane’s not sure when it became a trigger phrase for them. He’s a skeptic, for God’s sake. He doesn’t believe in shit like hypnosis. He does however believe in classical conditioning. Shane just wishes he could pinpoint the moment it went from being an ordinary request, to something that incites an involuntary physical response from either of them.





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> The rough sex at the beginning gets pretty rough but it's all consensual!  
> Companion song: Red Light Special by TLC

            

                “No, no, no. Don’t you dare say aliens, Ryan! I would give it to you under the right circumstances, but come on!” Shane complains loudly. Shane will usually level with Ryan on the alien front. Shane can get behind the existence of aliens. He just doesn’t think they’ve reached their humble little star system yet. If aliens touched down on Earth, he’s certain we’d know it, that we’d be farther along technologically from the exchange alone. But this is Unsolved: True Crime for God’s sake! Shane just wants to get through a season of True Crime without it coming to _aliens_.

 

                “Look, just….indulge me for a minute here!” Ryan’s laughing in that way that makes his eyes go all crinkled and sunny.

 

                Shane’s back straightens and he goes silent. It’s imperceptible to the camera, or at least Shane hopes it is. This is supposed to be the part where Shane cackles and refuses to let him speak, but instead his eyes lock on Ryan. Shane’s hands fold in front of him and he’s ready to hang on every word.

 

                Shane’s not sure when it became a trigger phrase for them. He’s a skeptic, for God’s sake. He doesn’t believe in shit like hypnosis. He does however believe in classical conditioning. Shane just wishes he could pinpoint the moment it went from being an ordinary request, to something that incites an involuntary physical response from either of them.  

 

                He thinks maybe he started it. It makes the most sense, given how often he uses it. Shane’s always been straightforward and unashamed of his…quirks. It makes Ryan’s head spin how candid Shane could be about the kind of stuff that Ryan would only cop to if he were good and drunk. _I like it when you talk dirty to me in Spanish. I want you to fuck me in front of the mirror. Please call me pretty, I love it so much. I’d give you anything._  That doesn’t make Shane immune to embarrassment of course.

 

                Shane’s nerves have gotten the better of him when approaching Ryan with a particularly deep-seeded, filthy kink of his. There’s plenty of times that he can recount when he’s crossed their bedroom with dark hungry eyes, and a head hung low. When he’s sidled up to Ryan on the mattress, pressed his face sweetly into the crook of his neck and whispered to him in a plea to just indulge him for one moment. He’s asked in a safe way that Ryan just keep an open mind for the next few minutes. Shane always makes it worth Ryan’s time.

 

For the most part, Shane’s glad that they’ve worked out something so simple and unspoken between them. He’s not sure he appreciates it infiltrating the work place like this though. If Ryan uses this for every theory, he’s gonna come off looking like a Boogara. He’s gotta tell him to knock that shit off sometime. He’ll bring it up if he can remember.

 

                He fails to remember to bring it up the next time it comes up. To be fair, he’s distracted by the request he’s been building up to making the entire day. It’s one of those things that popped into his head at the beginning of the day. A brief thought that becomes a nagging one. One that consumes every second and every interaction. He couldn’t look over to Ryan beside him, innocently typing, without staring down his knuckles with a dark, dreading _need_.

 

                Shane’s all over him the minute the door to their apartment shuts behind him. He looms over Ryan like a dark shadow. He closes him in against the wooden door and Ryan lets him. It’s all so soft to start out. Shane is cupping Ryan’s face in his hands and kissing him sweetly, with his mouth open. Ryan can already feel his eyes rolling back. He loves it when Shane gets like this, when they can barely even get through the door.  

 

                Shane parts from the kiss and pants against Ryan’s mouth. “I want something,” he admits as he smooths his hands up the rugged expanse of Ryan’s chest.

 

                “Mmm anything,” Ryan growls. He grips Shane’s hips and pulls him to him so that they’re flush against one another. He kisses him again heatedly.

 

                Shane moans, he breaks the kiss again and quickly places a kiss to the side of Ryan’s mouth. “You promise?”

 

                “Talk to me, baby,” Ryan growls as his nails dig into Shane’s side.

 

"Just indulge me...please Ryan. Please?" he whimpers as he peppers Ryan's neck in soft wet kisses. God, Shane must be desperate for whatever he's about to propose. 

 

"Mmm, tell me what you want, cariño" Ryan purrs as he runs his hands all over Shane's body. 

 

Shane drops to his knees on the floor. Ryan reaches out to pet the side of Shane’s stubbly cheek as a pure impulse. Shane looks up at him.  His eyes are dark. He's the picture of a man at worship, making an offering, _praying_ for something. "I want you to hurt me. Please hurt me so bad. I need it."

 

                Ryan cocks an eyebrow. His hand stops in its place, and then only his thumb is caressing circles against Shane’s skin. Shane’s still preening into it. “Yeah? Hurt you how? Harder than last time?” Ryan asks.

 

                Shane moans, still pushing his face against Ryan’s soft hand. “You…you can slap me,” Shane likes getting slapped, he still wants to be slapped. “I want you to beat me up. God, just really fuck me up Ryan. Please.”

 

                Ryan nearly moans at how pretty Shane sounds when he begs. Okay, so it sounds a little extreme, but they’ve experimented a bit with this kind of thing before. Shane can spin anything and make it sound so good. It’s definitely working now. He only needs to think for a moment. “Don’t be brave, okay?”

 

                “I promise,” Shane assures Ryan by looking him in the eyes.

 

                Ryan smiles down at him. He continues to caress Shane’s cheek with his thumb for a moment. Shane can feel it coming. The circles Ryan’s making are like a loading dial. He knows it’s coming. He just doesn’t know what or when. Then Ryan pulls his hand back. His expression goes somewhere between blank and stern. He backhands Shane hard across the face.

 

                Being backhanded is different than being slapped. It’s more of a thud where a slap is a crack. There are all these bones in the back of Ryan’s hand and they strike Shane hard and solid. It’s as close to being punched in the face as he could probably get while maintaining an erection. He thinks he may test that someday. He stumbles sideways and his breathing immediately comes out in a broken sniffle.

 

                When Shane sits back up on his knees, tears are already sitting at the corners of his eyes. His lip is red and swollen, threatening to split. That’s…hotter than it should be to Ryan. Still, he silently mouths the question to Shane. Shane nods. He’s into it. So Ryan slaps him properly across the other side of his face. He isn’t sure his knuckles could withstand backhanding Shane much more with no breaks in between.

 

Ryan slaps him in the face a few good times until Shane is dropping and he's out of it. He moans at the contact, relishing in how his face is a red, burning, siren of pain now. This is usually where Ryan figures he’s blissed out enough to get good and fucked. He can’t wait to see what going into overdrive is gonna do to Shane.

 

 "Come on, get up." Shane's slow in the mind. He hears Ryan but the processing is like molasses. "I said get up. Stand at my level like a man." It's ridiculous because Shane would tower over him if he stood up, but the meaning is understood between them. Shane blinks and looks up at Ryan through bleary eyes and Ryan hoists him up by his shirt, nails grazing the skin of his shoulders underneath.

 

 

Shane's legs struggle to keep up with his torso. They're slow from the ache of having sat on his knees. For a moment, Ryan's dragging him to the wall. Once Shane gets to his feet, Ryan throws him against it, _hard_. He feels the wall shake. The dry wall crackles behind him. There's a dull ache in his lower back and when he tries to breathe in it comes in as a broken, shuddering gasp. His head is pounding. He thinks he's hit it. He feels dizzy. Like he's been in a car wreck that's nearly tossed him out his wind shield.

 

 

Before he can take another full breath, Ryan is there, all over him. Ryan uses his fists, still tangled in his shirt to reinforce him against the wall, like he's punching him in both shoulders at the same time. "You fucking listen to me. Got that?" Shane's head is lulling from side to side as he tries to get his equilibrium back. Ryan grabs him by the hair at the back of his head. He forces the eye contact. "Comprendes?" he tugs hard at the hair at the base of Shane's neck on that last word. Shane nods like his life depends on it. He gets it.

 

Ryan’s hand relinquishes Shane’s hair in favor of cupping his cheek. The hand still pressing Shane’s shoulder to the wall goes soft and curls around Shane’s neck as he kisses him. Shane feels Ryan’s thigh press up between his legs, against his crotch. He’s hard as a rock, and it makes Ryan gasp against his mouth. He can’t believe how desperate Shane is for Ryan to treat him like this. It’s compelling. He lets Shane rock against his leg in slow, even thrusts. Feeling the hard outline of Shane’s erection against him activates something primal and involuntary in Ryan. He just wants to rip Shane’s jeans down and take him right here. But that’s not what Shane needs right now.

 

Ryan shifts back a bit so that he’s no longer offering up his thigh to the taller man. Shane whimpers at the loss. “Down,” Ryan commands in a low voice. Shane swallows, mouth going dry at the one word command. He’s still as his eyes move between Ryan’s eyes and his lips. He goes in for another kiss but he feels Ryan’s hands pushing on his shoulders. “Down boy,” Ryan reiterates.

 

“Make me,” Shane moans. Shane never submits easily. Ryan likes the challenge, the way Shane always pushes back in one way or another because when he wants Ryan to be dominant, he expects him to be actively dominant. Ryan’s glance moves up and down between he and Shane’s body. He thinks like a lumberjack on how to topple the man. He curls his fist and delivers a swift, controlled blow to the middle of Shane’s gut. It isn’t hard. It likely surprised Shane more than it actually hurt, but it still pulls a breathy noise from Shane and has him folding in half.  Shane’s hands and knees hit the floor and he’s using one hand to hold his stomach. Ryan can see the tears pouring from Shane’s eyes, he watches how they dampen the carpet.

 

“Shane,” Ryan asks after him while reaching out, ready to help Shane up at a moment’s notice. Shane smacks the floor twice with his hand trying to collect himself. He waves Ryan off with his hand reached back behind him, then gives him a weak thumbs up.

 

“I’m good,” he tells Ryan, “I can take it.” Ryan doesn’t doubt it. Shane’s already fixing his form so that his back is bent into a beautiful arch. He’s waiting for Ryan’s next move on his hands and knees. He’s ready to obey. 

 

“Sure you can.” Ryan smirks darkly at his lover. He grips Shane’s hair hard in his fist, forcing him to look back down at the floor. “Follow,” Ryan instructs already walking forward through their living room. Shane scrambles to keep up, crawling after Ryan. Anytime Shane pauses, trying to get some relief for his bony knees on their unforgiving carpet, he’s met with a hard tug against his scalp and a firm growl from Ryan. Shane loves that Ryan’s keeping his pace, even when he hesitates. He loves when Ryan gets unrelenting.

 

They turn the corner into the hallway. With their bedroom within mere feet, Ryan goes from leading Shane by his hair to outright dragging him. Shane hisses through his teeth. His shins knock hard against the floor where he’s speeding up after Ryan. He probably looks stupid, but he doesn’t care. All he can think about is the way his eyes are burning and his scalp is stinging from where Ryan pulls him. He hears the thud of Ryan kicking the door open. Ryan pulls Shane into the room behind him. Once Shane’s ahead of him he relinquishes his hair.

 

Shane looks over his shoulder to see Ryan still standing in the doorway.  He swallows hard as he waits for his next instruction. “Eyes ahead,” Ryan tells him flatly. Shane practically gets whiplash at the speed he turns to face the bed. He hears Ryan’s soft footsteps on the carpet as he approaches him. He holds his breath as the footsteps come to a stop behind him.

 

He feels the very distinct hard kick of Ryan’s shoe against the back of his left thigh, and his whole body lunges forward with the pain of it. The sob he tries to suppress coughs its way out. “Up. On the bed. On all fours,” Ryan commands. God if it doesn’t have Shane throbbing. Shane holds steady though, breathing through the pain as he waits. Ryan huffs out a laugh. “What’s wrong? You want another one? Don’t like being uneven?” It’s a rhetorical question. It’s obvious by the way Shane pushes his body back what he wants.

 

Ryan draws his foot back for the kick. He hits Shane harder on the back of his right thigh than he had the left. Shane whines like a kicked dog. His body is shaking as he claws his way up the bed, lowering the duvet on their bed as he struggles. He shuffles onto the bed, sliding against the sheets as he hurriedly wobbles onto his hands and knees. He yelps as he feels a sharp sting against the already sore back of his thigh.

 

He looks behind him to see that Ryan’s already gotten his belt off. It’s folded in half in his hands. Ryan’s got that devious grin on his face, the kind that’s all sharp, pearly teeth. He doesn’t need to beg or chide Ryan into his role at this point. Ryan is happily taking control as he snaps the belt loudly, making Shane flinch at the sound. He hears Ryan laugh before he feels the sting of the faux leather smacking hard against his ass. Shane sobs at the sensation but he keeps position. His forearms are trembling with the effort. He wriggles expectantly as Ryan toes off his own shoes.

 

“You’re a fuckin’ insatiable pain slut, you know that?” Ryan asks darkly as he climbs onto the bed behind Shane. He’s always surprised by how much Shane can take. By how much he _wants_.

 

 _“Yes,”_ Shane whispers as he feels Ryan’s arms snake around him to roughly undo his fly. He can hardly keep still as Ryan tugs his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Shane’s worked up beyond having any sort of control at this point. Ryan picks up the belt sat beside him on the bed and lays another hard slap with it to Shane’s now exposed ass. Shane yelps as Ryan admires the way the flesh goes pink from the strike.

 

“Be a good boy and take off your shirt,” Ryan tells him. Shane reaches behind himself for the collar of his shirt. As he’s tugging it over his shoulders Ryan’s hands smooth over the expanse of his ass. He spreads Shane’s cheeks apart and licks a wet stripe along his puckered entrance. Shane writhes and lets out a filthy moan as he traps his own arms in his t-shirt.

 

Ryan lets Shane stay propped up on his forearms as he continues to lick Shane. He loves the way he can make the taller man mewl and shake with his mouth alone. He skates his fingers lightly over the backs of Shane’s thighs where they’re already starting to bruise. He feels the muscles twitch beneath his fingertips, the way it makes Shane tighten around his tongue as he pries him open. The gesture is so soft that Shane can’t help but sigh.

 

Ryan wishes he could do this forever. He loves treating Shane, probably even more than Shane likes being hurt, but he knows how loaded Shane is right now. He pulls back and bites Shane’s soft cheek, making him cry out. “The drawer, baby,” Ryan instructs him, though he can already hear Shane’s hand blindly hunting through their bedside table. It’s cute how desperate Shane gets when he’s on edge like this.

 

Shane passes the lube back to Ryan as he lowers his jeans down his thighs. Ryan’s so hard from all the foreplay, it’s hard to resist lubing himself up and working himself into Shane right then. He has the clarity of mind to do this right though. He works the lube between his fingers to ensure they’re well coated before pressing the first one to Shane’s rim. Shane draws in a long gasp before he relaxes, already pushing himself back.

 

“Ryan, please,” Shane whimpers.

 

“Be patient,” Ryan scolds. Nonetheless he sinks his middle finger deeper into Shane, giving the man just what he’s begging for. Shane’s body is so pliant before him. He takes each of Ryan’s fingers so well as he works him open. He draws them into his tight heat and he accepts them with the most desperate little sounds. His head is dropped forward and his mouth is wide open. He lets every moan pour out of him at top volume. It sends the most delicious vibrations through Ryan’s body. He can’t hold out much longer.

 

Ryan dribbles the lube onto his cock before spreading it in slow, thorough strokes. He thrusts forward, sliding his dick along the crack of Shane’s ass. Shane whimpers with need, hips wriggling to try and get Ryan to just slip inside. Ryan smooths his dry hand up the expanse of Shane’s back. There’s a couple developing bruises from being pushed against the wall, but besides that it’s pale and bare. Ryan deems this unacceptable.

 

On the way back down, he digs his claws into the sweat-slick flesh between Shane’s shoulder blades, and slowly drags them in long red welts down his spine. The scars radiate a hot, intense pain that contrasts to the soreness of his shoulder blades. Shane’s head falls forward, his mouth is agape in a silent scream that trails into a guttural, choked sound once Ryan’s hand finds his hip.

 

Ryan uses his other hand to guide the head of his cock to Shane’s wet hole.  He takes his entry slow, enjoying the way Shane’s thighs shake visibly with every inch. The sound of him stretching Shane wide open is as lewd as it feels. When he’s got Shane halfway down his shaft, the man whimpers and tries carefully to surreptitiously move Ryan along. Shane’s capacity for stealth diminishes severely when he’s floating around in subspace. Shane’s eagerness is so adorable, Ryan can never resist punishing him for it.

 

“You want it all, baby?” Ryan coos at Shane through his devilish grin.

 

“Yes, please.” Shane begs hoarsely. His throat feels dry from panting so much. He’s wanted it from the start, and now he feels like he’s been ready for Ryan for ages.

 

Ryan tightly grips both of Shane’s hips then, and forces the rest of himself within Shane in one hard thrust. Shane cries out weakly as he feels Ryan’s dick surge deep inside him, right up against his sweet spot. He hisses and the releases a whispered _“Thank you.”_

 

Ryan feels his heart throb with adoration. He drapes himself over Shane’s back. He reaches for Shane’s hands on the mattress, and tightly squeezes his fingers with his own. He cranes his neck down and latches his mouth onto Shane’s neck, sucking a deep mark into his skin. Shane can feel how the soft cotton fabric of Ryan’s t-shirt sticks to his sweat slick back, and shifts as Ryan draws his hips back and forth. The denim of Ryan’s jeans scratches roughly against the sore backs of his thighs.

 

Ryan doesn’t hesitate to build up speed. He’s pistoning in and out of Shane as hard as he can. The sound of his skin slapping against Shane’s ass is deafening amongst the creak of the bed frame and the filthy sounds pouring out of Shane’s lungs. Ryan knows they’re bound to get a complaint from their downstairs neighbor, or their upstairs neighbor, or more likely both. He can’t bring himself to stop any of it though. He can’t wrap his hand around Shane’s mouth to quite those beautiful moans. He can’t slow down, and he can’t stop fucking Shane so deep he might drown in him.

 

 _“Ryan,”_ Shane moans, voice dripping with sex. Ryan hums sweetly in acknowledgement as he buries his face in Shane’s shoulder. He slams his hips forward and Shane’s body shudders hard in his grip. “Ryan, _please_ ,” Shane whines. The plea manages to pull Ryan out of the delirium he’s in.

 

“Yes, baby. Tell me what you want,” Ryan urges Shane hotly against the shell of his ear.

 

“I want to look at you. Need to see you-fuck, please Ryan please let me see you? Put me on my back and…mmm _take_ ,” Shane begs, his voice deep with how wet his throat feels. He’s gasping when he feels Ryan fully withdraw.

 

“Yeah? You wanna watch me fuck your tight little ass? You’re such a filthy slut, you’re dying to watch my cock stretch you open,” Ryan taunts Shane smugly. Shane is beyond his own defiance. He nods eagerly.

 

“I’m a slut. I’m _your_ slut. Just _please.”_ Shane is so irresistible when he begs and calls himself names. Ryan walks backwards on his knees, putting just a little bit more room between his body and Shane’s. He grips one of Shane’s shoulders and flips him in one harsh movement. It punches a breath out of Shane’s body when his back meets the mattress. Ryan pushes Shane’s legs up so his thighs are tight against his own chest. The position spreads his cheeks apart, leaving his pink, used hole on display to Ryan. He’s sinking back into Shane within a matter of seconds. Shane’s back arches as Ryan pushes the scream from deep in his core.

 

“You’re really shameless, you know that? You want everybody in the building to know how much you love getting fucked?” Ryan’s got that fanged grin that never fails to make Shane’s stomach flip. He feels so thoroughly possessed by Ryan, and it’s delicious.

 

                Shane’s eyes scan Ryan’s body up and down. They fall to the midsection of Ryan’s white cotton t-shirt. It’s got three, thin, red streaks stained across it. “You’ve got my blood on you,” Shane whispers. He reaches out and presses a hand against Ryan’s chest, finger tracing the top of one of the streaks. Ryan’s eyes follow the slow circles it makes.

 

                “You _like_ it, don’t you, big guy?” Ryan asks teasingly.

 

                “Fuck, yes,” Shane moans, throwing his head back, baring the long pale column of his throat. Ryan feels a hot pulse of temptation run through his body. His response to Shane’s neck is almost pavlovian these days.

 

                Ryan lays the edge of his forearm against Shane’s neck, right above his collarbones. He looks to Shane and watches for the way he nods desperately. Ryan presses some of his weight into the base of Shane’s neck, watching the way the muscles constrict under it. Shane’s eyelids flutter and he lets out a weak sounding moan. He throws his hands up beside his head as he lets Ryan fuck him while he’s pinned down.

 

                Shane already feels lighter. The pressure from Ryan’s forearm goes from heavy to constricting with each forceful thrust Ryan lays into him. His dick is painfully hard as it ruts wetly against the fabric of Ryan’s shirt. Ryan’s other hand skates up the underside of one of Shane’s thighs, settling into the bend of his knee, pushing his leg further up to allow Ryan more leverage.

 

                Shane couldn’t imagine that Ryan could go any harder, but the man is truly giving it his all. Every thrust surges hard against his prostate, and every thrust is in rapid succession after one another. He feels his throat closing from the pressure of Ryan’s forearm, and going raw from the screams that try to escape from underneath it.  Ryan finally relinquishes his hold on his throat, and Shane draws in a shuddering gasp of a breath.

 

                Looking down at Shane’s face, Ryan knows Shane begged to be able to see him, but he feels now that it’s entirely for his own benefit. Shane is almost disgustingly beautiful in this moment. His cheeks are pink, and his pretty mouth is agape as he draws the air back into his lungs. There’s a fine red split over Shane’s top lip, and his craned neck is already beginning to purple where Ryan’s bitten him.  His hair is tousled against the pillows and damp with sweat. His chest is heaving, nipples peaked, and his cock is red and about ready to burst at this point.

 

                Ryan can feel the heat surging deep in his gut. He often doesn’t realize how tense he is until he can see just how on edge Shane is. He gets so absorbed in the other man. He finds himself getting so obsessed over the task of breaking Shane down to his barest, most animalistic elements. In these moments he lives for the process of making Shane into a semi-solid mass of human-being, begging him for release. Nothing gets him off quite like getting Shane off. Now that he’s got Shane wailing incomprehensibly beneath him, he knows he’s going to lose it soon.

 

                Ryan curls his hand around Shane’s cock and the man convulses like he’s being burned. He pumps him in pace with his increasingly sloppy thrusts. Shane whines like a wounded animal. His neck is craned back, eyes rolled back, and his hands are reaching out for Ryan. Ryan bends a bit at the waist to allow Shane’s hand to settle on one of his shoulders. The heat, the friction, the audible, messy slide of the lube as Ryan fucks into Shane like a machine is culminating into the fever pitch that they both know so well. They need to hold onto each other as tight as they can just to feel like they’ll make it out alive.

 

                “Ryan! I need-I’m gonna- Please, please, please make me come, please!” Shane hisses behind the shield of his teeth. He opens his mouth in a sharp gasp as Ryan’s hand twists around the head of his cock in response.

 

                “Come on, big guy. You can do it. Come with me,” Ryan urges Shane. He can feel his own thighs shaking, and he knows it’s going to happen. He quickly tugs at Shane’s cock as his hips begin to still. He’s twitching as he comes rope after rope deep inside of Shane. Distantly, he can feel his hand becoming wet. Shane is sobbing loudly as Ryan milks him through his orgasm until he’s crying out, wordlessly begging Ryan to stop and let him breathe.

 

                When Ryan opens his eyes again he’s looking at the ceiling. He lowers his head. Shane is laid out beneath him. His stomach and pubic area are covered in spots of drying come. Shane’s dick is soft in Ryan’s hand, also covered in the come that’s collected between Ryan’s fingers as he stroked him through his orgasm. His chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. His body is littered with red and purple bruises. When Ryan looks down, he can see that the thighs that bracket him are red and chafed raw from rubbing against the rough denim around his legs.

 

                Ryan takes a deep breath when he hears Shane’s breath hiccup. Tears are streaming down Shane’s face as the pleasure settles and the pain wells to the surface. Ryan panics and scrambles up the length of the bed until he’s laid beside Shane. It’s awkward with his thighs trapped in his jeans. He reaches for Shane, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

 

                “Shit, Shane! Are you okay? I’m sorry. I did too much didn’t I? Fuck.” Ryan’s voice cracks. He’s rocking Shane and biting his lip.

 

                Shane looks up at Ryan with bleary, wet eyes. “Ryan, you were so good. I’m fine. I’m just worn out. It was a lot but it was _so good_ ,” Shane reassures Ryan. Ryan’s eyes are still bugged out, searching Shane’s face for answers. Shane sits up and wraps a hand around the stubbly curve of Ryan’s face. “Hey, I’m okay. I really am. I didn’t safeword. I loved every second of it, I promise you didn’t overdo it.”

 

                “I just…I just can’t believe I could hurt you like that. That’s bad…that’s gotta be bad. I _really hurt_ you, and I got off on it. God. I’m bad.” Ryan starts speed-talking the way he does when his brain gets overwhelmed with the implications of something bigger than he can handle.

 

                “Ryan, look, look at me,” Shane requests. Ryan focuses his gaze on Shane’s eyes. “You’re this torn up about it. You’re not a bad guy. I know you care about me. You were just trying to make me feel good,” Shane reminds him, “and I feel _really_ good.” Ryan can’t help but laugh a little at the way Shane’s eyebrows go up when he says it. “We don’t have to do it again if you don’t like it, but I promise you I’m okay. I’m more than okay, okay?”

 

                Ryan presses his forehead against Shane’s and lets out a sigh. “Okay,” he relents. “I did like it. I’d like to do it again…you need time to heal though.” Shane nods understandingly. “You know I love you, right?” he asks pressing a kiss to the side of Shane’s head.

 

                “Of course I know!” Shane giggles. He groans in pain as he turns on his side and wraps an arm around Ryan’s waist. “I love you too, so much.”

 

                They stay like that for some time, just holding each other in the bittersweet afterglow of everything. Ryan rubs circles into Shane’s shoulder, humming into his temple until Shane’s good and comfortable, before sliding out of bed to get him some ice for his sore muscles.

 

 

                They film on location for True Crime for the first time in a long time; probably since the Keddie Cabin murders. Shane’s not sure what sparked the need for a road trip for Ryan. It’s a long drive into New Mexico, so they rent a hotel room for the night. They drop their stuff off and hit the road to start filming the instant they get there. Despite the overnight stay, Ryan is determined to get this thing shot in the same day. Shane chalks it up to another one of Ryan’s weirdnesses.

 

                On the drive to the actual location, Shane does notice a few more particularly odd features of their stay. The location is a considerable distance from the hotel they’re staying at for one. It probably takes them a good half hour to get there. Furthermore, Shane’s fairly certain he spots three other, smaller hotels on the way to the location that would have made a much more convenient and economic stay for them. One looks near condemned with a chipped tile roof, and Shane can’t believe Ryan’s passed that one up. Usually Ryan has them sleeping on the floor if it means they can be in the center of the action.

 

                It’s late afternoon by the time they reach the place. They’d been driving since early morning. When he exits the car, Shane unfolds his long legs, listening to the bones pop painfully. He actually does a few squats to try and limber himself up, which makes TJ laugh. Shane only has a chance to do that and crack his neck before Ryan’s pulling on him to start filming. They’ve got a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time. Shane insists of course that they would have more daylight to spend if they just put off filming until tomorrow, but Ryan’s having none of it. They’re on a tight schedule to get this season out on time.

 

                The light does last for some time. It’s still early summer. The lighting certainly isn’t perfect, but they manage to get everything they need. The sun is hanging low in the tree line by the time they wrap up and start packing their equipment. It’s the loading and unloading that can take the most time, in combination with how many takes they have to reshoot. The sky is black by the time they load it all into the trunk.

 

                They stop by a nearby fast food chain. It’s sloppy and simple. It’s not great but everyone is getting understandably cranky. They’re quiet as they dip their fries into the little paper ketchup cups and devour their burgers. Everyone seems to crinkle up their wrappers simultaneously. The trays in the middle of the table at their booth stacks with trash and they prepare for the rest of the drive back to the hotel.

 

                There’s got to be a record for time between sliding one’s key card and hitting the mattress in the middle of one’s hotel room. Shane’s pretty sure he’s set the new world record when he and Ryan make it out of the elevators. Shane’s dead tired. The car they took for the trip is too small for his ridiculous sasquatch body. All his muscles are achy. He feels like he spent forever on that hot patch of New Mexico land, doing the same take over and over and over.

 

                Hotel beds are usually stiff with the amount of starch put into making the covers look crisp. Shane feels like he’s sinking into this one. Is it really that soft or is he just really that exhausted? Ryan shuts the door behind himself and rubs his hands together giddily. “Nice room huh?” Ryan asks. Shane groans in response. It’s not an affirmative or a negative, more like a request to let him pass out in his clothes like the hobo mess he is.

 

                The only thing Shane’s managed to glean about the room in his short time inside it is that it’s pretty big. There’s a little kitchenette close to the door and close to it is a bathroom in a little hall. Shane’s laying on the massive California king. There’s a pretty nice flat screen posted in front, and beside the bed is a massive set of windows looking out into the scenery around them. Ryan makes it his mission to tell Shane all this as he paces the room, circling Shane from the comfort of his new favorite coffin.

 

                “There’s room service, they’ve got a mini-bar stocked with snacks! We should check some of this out, yeah?” Ryan suggests excitedly.

 

                “Ryan, I’m so tired. Just wanna sleep,” Shane moans. He can hear Ryan rooting around in the mini fridge, the sound of glass clinking against glass.

 

                “You sure you don’t wanna check out the bathroom real quick? They might have fancy soaps.” Shane looks up at Ryan. His eyebrows are knitted in a mix of concern and hopefulness. He’s got a tiny bottle of champagne dangling in his fingers.

 

                “Yep, I’m sure,” Shane says with a  tight smile before burying his face back into the mattress. He can practically hear Ryan’s shoulders slump, but his eyelids feel so heavy.

 

                “Could you maybe just…indulge me…a little?” Ryan requests quietly.

 

“Ryan, I really gotta draw the line at you pulling that at work,” Shane grumbles.

 

“The work day’s done. Come on big guy, please?” Ryan asks feebly.

 

Shane lifts his head. He’s been an asshole. Ryan obviously picked this hotel for a reason. It’s not close to their filming location, and it’s considerably nicer than most of the places they’ve stayed. It had to cost a pretty penny. It wouldn’t be fair to let Ryan do all that just to disappoint him.

 

                Shane plants his palms into the bed and lifts himself up. He trudges across the carpet to Ryan and holds out his hand for Ryan to take. Ryan flashes him a canyon of a smile and holds Shane’s hand in his, leading him to the bathroom.

 

                Shane’s pretty sure he’s going to see a typical hotel bathroom behind the door when Ryan opens it. The basic sink, mirror, shower, toilet combination is what’s to be expected in your run of the mill, decent hotel. He’s pleasantly surprised.

 

                Shane isn’t sure how he didn’t catch the flickering glow of the candles from beneath the door. There’s so many of them, perched on the sinks and around the massive bath tub in front of them, casting their dim glow on the tiles. Shane’s jaw is dropped as he approaches the side of the tub, finding it near full to the brim with perky, frothing bubbles.

 

                “The jets work. I made sure,” Ryan chimes in from behind him. Shane looks back at him and Ryan looks like his face might split in half from how hard he’s smiling. Shane dips his hand in the water.

 

                “It’s hot,” he observes out loud.

 

                “Yeah, I called them from the restaurant,” Ryan admits. Shane is downright _impressed._ Ryan clearly put a lot of thought into this. Ryan can be a huge romantic. Shane’s used to being the one to make grand gestures; it’s nice that Ryan is as invested as he is. He crosses the bathroom back to Ryan, laying his hands over Ryan’s chest.

 

                “You are _amazing_ ,” Shane whispers, annunciating each word. He presses a sultry kiss to Ryan’s mouth and breathes him in deep. They linger like that in each other’s space, lips smacking together softly. Ryan sucks on Shane’s supple tongue for awhile before he breaks away.

 

                “You want me to take off your clothes?” Ryan asks grinning.

 

                “God yes,” Shane moans excitedly.

 

 Ryan bends passed him to place the tiny champagne bottle on the edge of the tub. Shane lifts up his arms, and Ryan takes the hem of his shirt delicately between his fingers before pulling it up and over Shane’s head. He traces the lines of the newly exposed flesh with his hands, fingering the yellowing bruises along his waist and his ribs. He’s mesmerized by their depth and color.

 

“You alright?” Shane asks.

 

“Yeah. You’re just beautiful,” Ryan muses and Shane lets out a laugh that’s part flattery and part skepticism. He’s never felt beautiful or graceful in his life before he met Ryan. Ryan opens his fly and lowers Shane’s jeans slowly down the length of his legs. Shane is perfectly still for him, until it’s time to lift his feet out of the leg holes at the top.

 

Once Shane’s jeans and underwear are puddled around him, and he’s standing tall and naked in front of Ryan, Shane feels a giddy sort of energy whirl up between them. They both laugh as Shane’s hands reach for Ryan’s waist, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. They fumble Ryan out of the rest of his clothes between eager, playful kisses.

 

Shane takes Ryan’s hands and pulls him back towards the tub. He steps in first, backwards but carefully into the perfectly hot water. He sinks into one side of the tub, moaning happily until he’s seated. Ryan takes his hand and finds his own place at the other side of the tub. There’s a good amount of room between the two of them. Ryan’s legs are nearly straight across in the middle, Shane’s bracketing his, slightly bent. It’s a comfortable fit for them.

 

Shane takes a deep breath. The air is fresh with the light scent of the lavender bubble soap and the unique waxy smell of the candles that flicker all around them. The tension that he had in his muscles slacken with the warmth of the water. He lets out a long sigh as his shoulders settle against the cool sloped surface of the tub. He jumps when he hears the roaring sound from either side of his arms, feeling the rush of bubbles shooting out against him.

 

“I told you they worked!” Ryan is smirking across from him with his hand against the metal panel fixed to the wall behind him.  Shane lets out a hearty laugh.

 

“Yeah, now we’re not just two guys in a tub!” he laughs, recalling that awkward shot they took in their swimsuits back at the Dauphine Orleans.

 

“We were never _just_ two dudes in a tub,” Ryan points out. Shane blushes, unable to fight the dopey grin it puts on him. Gosh, how long had they held a candle for each other? Shane’s only known Ryan for five years. It feels like he’s loved him his whole life. Ryan reaches for the forgotten little bottle on the side of the tub. He thoughtfully thumbs at the cork.

 

“Don’t! Don’t aim that at my face please!” Shane giggles throwing his hands up in front of his face.

 

“Relax! I know how to open champagne,” Ryan scoffs. He knows how, even if he wouldn’t claim any sort of expertise. He’s seen some youtube tutorials! He may or may not be talking himself through the twisting of the metal ring and the pivoting of the cork. Shane’s still looking at Ryan from between his fingers when they both hear the quiet pop of the cork. Ryan holds the spongy cork up victoriously just as the foam rises and spills in a waterfall over his fingers.

 

“Oh shit!” Ryan rushes to lap at his fingers before closing his mouth around the neck of the bottle. Shane cackles watching Ryan chug the bottle until the suds finally settle down. Ryan releases the bottle with an exaggerated sound of refreshment. He laughs at his own expense as he reaches across to pass the bottle to Shane.

 

Shane takes the bottle and has a leisurely pull from it. Shane’s not necessarily a huge champagne buff, despite his experience in videos for Buzzfeed. It’s nice. It’s bubbly and chilled, and there’s something so ridiculous and ostentatious about the whole situation. It’s the way the champagne dances on his tongue, how the jets massage his lower back and swirl the luxurious purple bubbles around them, the dim candle light, and all of the goofy glory that is Ryan across from him. It’s just so damn _romantic_.

 

Shane runs the bottom of his foot softly over one of Ryan’s thighs as he takes another sip. Ryan moans and sinks farther down the side of the tub. Ryan pulls his arms up and tucks his hands behind his head to cushion it. He’s laid out, with his biceps on display and one word comes to Shane’s mind: _dreamy_. Shane feels a little ridiculous leering at Ryan like that, but could anyone blame him? It’s not just that Ryan’s so hot, it’s that he’s like an actual prince. Shane is just so _wooed._

 

Ryan’s eyes are closed, but he can hear the way the water is parting on the other side of the tub. When he peels open his eyes he sees that Shane has crawled across to him and is hovering over him. Shane presses a wet kiss to the side of Ryan’s neck. He’s using one hand on the section of tub behind Ryan to steady himself, and the other skates up one of Ryan’s thighs. Shane kisses up in a line and nips playfully at Ryan’s earlobe. Shane’s hand curls around Ryan’s upper thigh as Shane starts to crawl into Ryan’s lap. He moans against the shell of Ryan’s ear.

 

Ryan pulls his legs up, bending them at the knees to draw Shane closer to him out of instinct. Since he’s it the warm water his body has felt heavy. He feels like he may have been catching up to the level of exhaustion that Shane was expressing when they first got back. “Mmm what happened to that tired boy from earlier?” Ryan hums against Shane’s mouth as he kisses him.

 

“Perked right up. Thanks for that,” Shane grins. He runs his hands up Ryan’s chest before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him into another soft, open mouthed kiss. He pushes his hips forward, grinding against Ryan’s lap. Ryan groans.

 

“Why don’t you put your ass up to one of the jets so papa can get some sleep,” Ryan laughs in that deep tired voice of his.

 

Shane blushes at the suggestion “You’re not gonna sleep in the bathtub,” he persists. He leans into Ryan’s space, so close that their lips are centimeters apart.  “Besides, you really think that after going to all this trouble, I’d make you do any of the work?” Shane proposes in a low, sultry voice.

 

“Oh fuck,” Ryan moans, mouth curving into a smile. He can’t believe how lucky he is. He reaches back to hit the control panel behind him, turning the jets off so that he can focus on this.  

 

Shane stretches his lean body upwards to reach for a bottle sitting on the edge of the sink. He returns to his knees, brandishing a bottle of massage oil, already dribbling the viscous liquid over his own fingers. It doesn’t seem to be heavily scented, something Shane’s grateful for. Ryan watches as he rubs it between the pads of his fingers. It’s tantalizing.

 

Shane lifts his lower body so that his ass is above water. It’s an awkward angle. He holds onto the edge of the tub as he reaches back with his other hand. He presses his slick fingers against his hole, rubbing in tight, slow circles to loosen himself up.  He looks down to see Ryan watching him with rapt attention. There’s no question that Ryan is very much awake now, and taking full advantage of the show that Shane’s putting on for him.

 

He lets out a drawn out moan as he sinks his first finger into himself. The slide is smooth like velvet. It’s easy to push down passed the knuckle and reach deep for the spot that sparks up his spine and makes his knees feel weaker. He pumps his middle finger in and out of his entrance for a minute before nudging his index finger in beside it. The stretch is pleasant, and the glide is easy. It doesn’t take long for him to sink into the routine of waving his fingers against his prostate, mewling at the way it teases his insides and makes his cock thicken to full hardness.

 

He jumps as he feels Ryan’s warm, wet hand wrap around the base of his cock and pump at his shaft. Looking down at Ryan, he sees the man looking at him with a predatory gleam in his eye. He’s looking at Shane like a four course meal. Ryan’s other hand is focused on slowly tugging at his own erection underwater. Shane’s mouth waters at the sight.

 

“Mm, water’s getting cold, big guy,” Ryan teases, only because he knows Shane can take it. He knows how much of an eager slut Shane is for Ryan’s cock, and he’s taking full advantage.

 

Shane slides his fingers out of himself and swirls them about in the water as he lowers himself back down from the balls of his feet onto his knees. He angles himself over Ryan’s lap. Ryan lets go of Shane’s cock but keeps holding onto his own, standing himself up for Shane to sink down onto.

 

Shane places his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. He lowers himself onto Ryan’s dick in a slow, fragmented motion, hissing at the painful, but pleasurable stretch. Shane likes when he can feel how thick Ryan is. He loves feeling so full from the length of him, so split open on him. Ryan hits every spot that has Shane’s body singing when they fuck like this. He bottoms out, and his thighs are completely seated against Ryan’s lap. He’s sitting up straight and he can practically feel Ryan’s cock deep in his lower belly. Shane wriggles just the slightest and a loud moan soars out through his mouth, vibrating off acoustic walls of the bathroom.

 

Ryan wraps his hand around Shane’s neck, pulling him into a slow, open-mouthed kiss. He moans into Shane’s mouth as he starts to rock in his lap. It’s strange in a tub. The water splashes around his waist and Shane’s torso slides wetly against his own as he rides him. There’s something to be said in the way Shane’s arms wind around Ryan’s neck, how he leans into him as Ryan draws his knees up close to hold him. He’s so surrounded by Shane, and enveloped in him all at once. The bubbles of the champagne are rushing to his head, the scents of the bubble water and candles are making him dizzy. It’s all consuming, and quick to overwhelm him as Shane starts bouncing in earnest.

 

As Shane picks up his pace, he gets closer to that amazing high that riding Ryan’s cock always gives him. He starts to grind down on him and immediately hits his mark, throwing his head back and moaning a victorious _“Right there.”_ It’s more announcement than instruction in this instance. He dedicates his efforts into winding his body at that beautiful angle again and again as he kisses Ryan hard. He feels sweat collecting at the base of his neck as he works toward his orgasm. He’s panting against Ryan’s mouth, who’s gripping his hips so hard he’s sure it’ll leave fingerprints.

 

“Baby, you feel so fucking _tight_ like this. So hot, _fuck_ ,” Ryan huffs into Shane’s lips. He can feel himself getting close. His body feels so tightly wound, a marked difference from moments ago when he was so lax and sleepy. He knows he’s going to be jello by the time Shane’s through with him.

 

Shane feels a surge of heat coiling up, like he’s filling with water and about to overflow. “Oh _God_ , I’m gonna come from your dick. You’re gonna make me come from just your cock. Fuck, Ryan!” Shane squeezes tight around him, constricting his thighs with his own. He’s pulling mindlessly at Ryan’s hair. The sound he makes is loud. It’s fucking decadent. It shakes Ryan inside and out and he’s coming so hard that the twitching inside of Shane has his thighs trembling.

 

Shane’s body wilts around Ryan’s. He pants as he runs a slack hand over Ryan’s lower stomach, wiping his own come out of the trail of hair there. He idly scoops some water and runs it over his skin to ensure that he’s completely clean. It’s tender and sweet in a way that pushes Ryan to press a soft kiss to his mouth. Ryan caresses the side of Shane’s face with his hand, wetting his sideburns.

 

“You’re so good to me,” he whispers and Shane kisses him again.

 

“You’re good to me, Ryan. God you’re so good.” They stay there for a few seconds, wet, buzzing, and exhausted. The water has truly cooled to a tepid temperature now though. They laugh awkwardly as Shane pulls himself out of Ryan’s lap, feeling him slip out. Some of Ryan’s come swirls out into the bath water and Shane grimaces slightly. It’s disgusting and unbearably sexy at the same time.

 

Shane reaches back and pulls the plug on the tub’s drain. It gurgles loudly as the water starts to lower, emptying out into the abyss. Ryan gets up and out first. He offers his hand and helps Shane out of the tub, who is at a considerable disadvantage given his position. His knees hurt like hell and are already turning black with bruises from where they dug into the bottom of the tub.

 

Ryan pulls a towel from on top of the sink and wraps it around his waist. He takes the other towel and carefully scrubs it over Shane’s body to dry him off. He bends to start at Shane’s shin, covered in dusky brown hair. He massages them with his fingers through the towel as he works his way up. He’s delicate when he reaches Shane’s groin, and firm around his ass. Finally, he wraps the towel around Shane’s waist and tucks it into place. When he stands at his full height he can see Shane smiling at him warmly. “Bed time,” Ryan says and Shane nods.

 

Ryan blows out the scattered candles, now pools of wax in glass jars. The two pad quietly into the hall, feet shuffling against the carpet once they reach the bedroom. Ryan strips his towel off and lays it against one of the chairs. He lifts the cover to the bed and climbs onto the mattress.

 

Across the mattress Shane bends in front of his suitcase to retrieve a pair of underwear. “We could just go to sleep you know. I know you’re exhausted,” Ryan suggests, smoothing his hand over the empty space beside him. Shane smiles and climbs onto the bed, abandoning his towel on his suitcase. He settles in beside Ryan so that they’re pressed together, skin against skin under the light, soft covers.

 

Ryan’s hand snakes to the back of Shane’s neck and he kisses him. Shane throws one of his legs over Ryan’s hips, pulling Ryan’s shoulder in so that there’s no space between them. He’s soft and firm and warm as the press of their lips. It’s more than Shane can handle. It’s indulgent. It’s everything he could ever want and it’s his.

 


End file.
